criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Name of the Father
In the Name of the Father is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixth case of Mysteries of the Past (Season 4) and the one-hundred seventy-seventh case overall. It is the final case to take place in the New Haven district of Concordia. Plot Maddie and the player went to the train station upon Evie's advice, only to find Father Donovan sliced in half, apparently run over by the train. However, the team noticed a bullet wound in Donovan's body and was able to conclude that it was murder. During the investigation, the team found out that a revolver used in a previous murder was used. Later, Viola deduced that the killer had visited the barber shop. Further on, the player faced arrest from Commissioner Talmadge Baldwin for insubordination; however, Chief Wright agreed to negotiate more hours for them before they were to drop the case. The team eventually unmasked the police's evidence clerk, Edward Whimple, as the killer. The duo caught Officer Whimple trying to flee in the train station. After admitting to the murder, Officer Whimple admitted that he sold Irish immigrants to wealthy people in need of cheap labor. However, Father Donovan found out about the scheme, so Whimple shot him to silence him. In court, it was discovered that Whimple was the one who paid Rowdy Rick to threaten John Koll to burn the evidence room. As a result, Judge Takakura sentenced Whimple to life in jail. After the trial, Commissioner Baldwin dropped the charges and Chief Wright resolved to get the Squad its own evidence storage room. Later, the police demanded a full report regarding Whimple's scheme, so Maddie and the player talked to him in jail, where he spilled that Oscar Trefusis was one of his contacts. District Attorney Justin Lawson and the player talked to Trefusis, who denied the accusations and said that he left his wallet in the barber shop, which the two promptly found. The two found a checkbook inside, which, according to Evie, proved that Trefusis paid Whimple. Trefusis was then fined for his involvement in the scheme. Meanwhile, Maddie and the player swept the train station to find anything Whimple may have dropped during his escape attempt. There, they found Whimple's empty bag with fingerprints which belonged to Seamus O'Neill per Evie's analysis. Seamus confessed to stealing a safe box containing Whimple's money. The cops then found the money in the immigrant tenement. After the events, Maddie and the player gave Seamus the money to start an immigration aid fund to be named in Donovan's memory. The cops then filed the report to Commissioner Baldwin. He and Chief Wright then informed the player that the team had been invited to a party held by the elite. Summary Victim *'Father Donovan' (found in pieces on the train tracks) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Edward Whimple' Suspects TBaldwinMOTPPC177.png|Talmadge Baldwin SO'NeillMOTPPC177.png|Seamus O'Neill EWhimpleMOTPPC177.png|Edward Whimple GPerrinMOTPP.png|Gladys Perrin VCostaMOTPPC177.png|Vinnie Costa Quasi-suspect(s) OTrefusisMOTPQPC177.png|Oscar Trefusis Killer's Profile *The killer is a marksman. *The killer uses hair pomade. *The killer wears perfume. *The killer has a scar. *The killer is a member of the police. Crime Scenes C177S1A.png|Train Tracks C177S1B.png|Station Dock C177S2A.png|Immigrant Tenement C177S2B.png|Immigrant Kitchen C177S3A.png|Barber Shop C177S3B.png|Barber's Chairs Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train Tracks. (Clue: Victim's Body; Victim identified: Father Donovan) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Investigate Train Tracks again. (Prerequisite: Train Tracks investigated the first time; Clues: Broken Watch, Victim's Shoe) *Examine Broken Watch. (Result: Watch; New Suspect: Talmadge Baldwin) *Talk to Commissioner Baldwin about the murder. (Prerequisite: Watch restored) *Examine Victim's Shoe. (Result: Dust) *Examine Dust. (Result: Clay Soil; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Immigrant Tenement) *Investigate Immigrant Tenement. (Prerequisite: Clay Soil identified under microscope; Clues: Laundry Basket, Bible) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: Gun) *Analyze Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Gun; Attribute: The killer uses hair pomade; New Suspect: Edward Whimple) *Confront Officer Whimple about the evidence gun. (Prerequisite: Gun analyzed) *Examine Bible. (Result: Note in Bible; New Suspect: Seamus O'Neill) *Question Seamus about the victim. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Barber Shop. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Document Carrier, Pile of Hair; New Suspect: Gladys Perrin) *Ask Gladys about the barber shop visitors. (Prerequisite: Barber Shop investigated) *Examine Document Carrier. (Result: Evidence Receipt) *Confront Commissioner Baldwin about the gun. (Prerequisite: Evidence Receipt recovered from unlocked Document Carrier; Profiles updated: Talmadge is a marksman and uses hair pomade, Edward uses hair pomade) *Examine Pile of Hair. (Result: Note) *Examine Note. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears perfume; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Station Dock) *Investigate Station Dock. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Clues: Pocket Knife, Torn Flyer) *Examine Pocket Knife. (New Suspect: Vinnie Costa) *Ask Vinnie why his knife was on the crime scene. (Prerequisite: Vinnie's name deciphered on Pocket Knife) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Flyer) *Analyze Flyer. (12:00:00) *Confront Seamus about his anger at Father Donovan. (Prerequisite: Flyer analyzed; Profile updated: Seamus is a marksman, uses hair pomade, and wears perfume) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Barber's Chairs. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Notebook, Newspaper Photo, Puzzle box) *Examine Notebook. (Result: Angry Missive) *Ask Officer Whimple about his disagreement with the victim. (Prerequisite: Angry Missive unraveled; Profiles updated: Edward is a marksman and wears perfume, Talmadge wears perfume) *Examine Woman's Photo. (Result: Gladys Perrin) *Confront Gladys about her past. (Prerequisite: Woman identified to be Gladys Perrin; Profile updated: Gladys uses hair pomade) *Examine Puzzle box. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (09:00:00) *Confront Vinnie about his revenge plans. (Prerequisite: Message analyzed; Profile updated: Vinnie is a marksman) *Investigate Immigrant Kitchen. (All tasks before must be completed; Clues: Coal Bin, Box of Bullets) *Examine Coal Bin. (Result: Victim's Rosary) *Analyze Victim's Rosary. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a member of the police) *Examine Box of Bullets. (Result: Strange Paste) *Analyze Strange Paste. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a scar) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Beginning (6/6) (1 star) A New Beginning (6/6) *Demand answers from Officer Whimple. (Available after unlocking A New Beginning) *Demand answers from Trefusis about immigrant exploitation. (Prerequisite: Edward interrogated) *Investigate Barber Shop. (Prerequisite: Oscar interrogated; Clue: Wallet) *Examine Wallet. (Result: Trefusis' Checkbook) *Analyze Trefusis' Checkbook. (06:00:00) *Confront Trefusis about his dealings. (Prerequisite: Trefusis' Checkbook analyzed; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Train Tracks. (Prerequisite: Edward interrogated; Clue: Whimple's Bag) *Examine Whimple's Bag. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Confront Seamus about the stolen money. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Immigrant Tenement. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Clue: Safe Box) *Examine Safe Box. (Result: Safe Box) *Talk to Seamus about the money. (All tasks before must be done first) *Report to Commissioner Baldwin. (Prerequisite: Seamus interrogated; Reward: MALE Party Suit, FEMALE Party Dress) *Move on to a new crime (in Elysium Fields)! (No stars) Trivia *The case title comes from the trinitarian formula, a prayer said while making the sign of the cross – "In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit." *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *This is one of the cases in which Maddie and Isaac interact with each other. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is the first case since Dead Man Running (Case #34 of Grimsborough) to require a star to unlock the Additional Investigation. *In Chapter 1 and Chapter 3, William Shakespeare is quoted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Mysteries of the Past Category:New Haven